Luz De Luna Llena
by Lupe Pocito Cullen
Summary: La vida te da giros de 180 grados, de un día para otra pasa de ser la chica normal, con muchos amigos y una familia normal; a pasar a ser una chica solitaria, rara y tímida, sin familia y sin saber donde es su lugar. Mi nombre es Adeline Lawrence y esta es mi historia muy inusual y única.
1. Sin rumbo alguno

_**Bueno aki les traigo una nueva historia sobre Alec Vulturi! ;) espero ke no sean tan malas konmigo ke lo disfruten!**_

_**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, solo Adeline y otros personajes me pertenecen y la trama es mia! :)**_

* * *

Pov. Adeline

Mi vida es un completo lio, la verdad es que no se en que momento pase de ser la chica popular y con una familia, y ahora mírenme no se quienes son mis verdaderos padres. Estoy muy destrozada. Bueno les cuento, mi nombre es Adeline Lawrence soy de Londres, y en aproximadamente una semana cumplo 15 años. Mis padres Christina y Gabriel Lawrence me regalaron un viaje para recorrer Italia por mis 15 años, decidimos ir una semana antes que cumpliera ya que la semana de mi cumpleaños comenzaban mis exámenes, y pues fui con mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores a recorrer Italia, todavía recuerdo esta tarde donde todo había comenzado bien pero todo termino mal.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en Italia más específicamente en Volterra ya que siempre me ha interesado mucho su historia. La mañana transcurrió sin ningún problema, por la tarde decidimos ir a un tour por el castillo ya que su leyenda me parece de lo mas interesante. _

_Íbamos mis padres, mi hermano mayor que tiene 23 años y su esposa, junto con su hijo que tiene apenas 3 meses, y mi otro hermano que tiene 19 años. Decidí que todos viniéramos a este viaje ya que quería pasar uno de mis mayores sueños con las personas que amo._

_Nos dirigimos al castillo y era realmente sorprendente, nos metimos junto con otras personas que nos acompañarían en el tour. El castillo por dentro era realmente sorprendente, en un momento mis padres no estaban pero mis hermanos me dijeron que buscaban el baño, no les tome mucha importancia y seguimos con el recorrido por el castillo, delante de nosotros iba una muchacha joven no debía de tener mas de 30 años, guiándonos y explicando la historia del castillo, pero yo no le ponía mucha mente ya que iba viendo los cuadros que habían. Mis padres luego de unos 20 minutos regresaron.__Fuimos a recorrer todo el castillo. En un momento me dieron ganas de ir al baño, les avise a mis padres y ellos solo me dijeron que no me perdiera. Camine y camine hasta encontrar un baño, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un enorme cuarto, lo admire por unos segundos y después fui directo al baño. Luego de hacer mis necesidades me dirigí de regreso al grupo, me subí el ascensor que anteriormente había usado y busque al grupo, cuando los divise me quede estática con la plática de mis padres, ellos no me habían visto ya que yo estaba detrás de una pared._

_― Creo que ya es tiempo que le digamos la verdad a Adeline —dijo mi madre. ¿De que verdad está hablando? _

_― Sí, creo que ya es tiempo que sepa quien en verdad son sus padres biológicos—dijo mi padre. Alto, ¿padres biológicos? Ósea que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres._

_― Si, y es mejor que le expliquemos su verdadera naturaleza, claro ella no debe saber de que especies es hija— ¿Naturaleza?, ¿Especies?, de que rayos están hablando._

_― Claro espero que ella comprenda, si, Christina, ¿Dónde guardaste su partilla de nacimiento? Y ¿llevas los papeles?_

_― La partilla de nacimiento está en el hotel, y guardare muy bien estos papeles de la esposa de mi hermano osea del padre de Adeline que extrañamente trabaja aqui,—dijo mi madre, alto espera, haber si entendí, ellos no son mis padres biológicos y mi padre era hermano de mi "mama" ósea que "mis padres" son mis tíos, y mi verdadera madre trabajaba aquí. _

_Mis pensamientos eran todos confusos y me quede allí como piedra, sin poder asimilar las palabras de "mis padres", toda mi vida fue una farsa no puedo creer que me hayan mentido todo este tiempo. Luego de unos minutos sin poder creer nada, escuche unos horribles gritos, corrí directo donde se escuchaban los gritos y descubrí que estos provenían de detrás de una enorme puerta que estaba enllavado. Lo primero que hice fue correr en dirección contraria, corrí y corrí, al doblar en un pasillo choque con algo duro como una pared, pero cuál fue mi susto en encontrarme con unos preciosos ojos carmesí, fije mi vista y vi que era un chico como de 15 años, pelo corto y café, tenía una expresión neutra y me miraba fijamente sorprendido, mire hacia detrás de él y vi que venían 2 hombres directo donde nosotros, me asuste y en la parte de debajo de la pared había un ducto, abrí rápidamente la puertecita y me metí por hay cerré y gatee rápidamente. Después de unos 15 minutos Salí y vi que ya llegaba a la salida. Mi corazón se paro, literalmente, cuando mire que la recepcionista que estaba cuando llegamos, estaba prácticamente muerta y un hombre mordía su cuello y de este había mucha sangre. Esto debe ser una pesadilla, era un vampiro, pero yo pensaba que estos solo existían en los cuentos. Corrí ya que estaba muy concentrado en devorar a su presa que ni se fijo que yo estaba ahí. Salí por la puerta y rápidamente mire hacia atrás y vi que el chico y los hombres que me había topado en el pasillo venían detrás de mí, raramente todos usaban una capucha negra. Corrí y tome un taxi y le dije el nombre del hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Los que me venían siguiendo se quedaron parados en la puerta como que temieran que el sol les diera directo a la piel._

_Todo esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla, mis padres, mis hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrinito no pueden estar muertos, esto es imposible, los del castillo no pueden ser vampiros aunque todos tenían ojos color carmesí. El taxi me dejo enfrente de mi hotel, entre rápidamente y fui directo a la habitación que compartía con mis padres, gracias al cielo que llevaba las llaves del cuarto. Entre y cerré con llave la puerta. _

_¿Ahora que hago?, pensaba una y mil veces que hacer, las lagrimas deprendían de mis ojos. ¿Qué hago? Después de pensar unos 20 minutos, la única solución fue irme, ya que de seguro que esos hombres tratarían de matarme. Agarre una mochila celeste y un bolso rosa, metí unas camisas, algunos pantalones, zapatos y lleve mi chaqueta. En mi bolso de mano metí mi celular, mi pasaporte, mi mp3, dinero que mis padres tenían guardado y mis ray-ban._  
_Recordé que mi madre había dicho que mi partilla de nacimiento estaba en el hotel, busque en toda la habitación y al fin encontré mi partilla debajo de la cama de mis padres, en ella decía mi nombre, la fecha en que nací y el nombre de mis verdaderos padres, Ian Anderson y Jessica Burdock V. Metí mi partilla de nacimiento en mi bolso de mano y Salí de mi habitación, camine rápido por el hotel, Salí y agarre un taxi directo al aeropuerto. _

_Llegamos al aeropuerto y me senté en una silla a meditar a donde iría, recuerdo que mi madre me había dicho que había tenido un hermano pero por problemas se mudo a un pequeño pueblo en Washington, el cual no recuerdo el nombre. _  
_Una vos anuncio que el vuelo a Forks, Washington salía en 20 minutos. Forks, Forks, ¿Por qué ese nombre me resultaba familiar? Claro mi madre me había dicho que su hermano ósea mi biológico padre se había ido a Forks. Agarre mis cosas y compre un vuelo a Forks, que dicen que por fin hicieron un aeropuerto ahí, yupi bien por mí._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora aquí estoy en una asiento rumbo a un lugar donde no conozco, tendré que averiguar mucha información sobre mi verdadero padre. Pensándolo bien no sé porque nunca vi la diferencia entre mis "padres" y yo, bueno en cierto modo me parezco a mi "madre" saque sus ojos cafés oscuros, pero mis padres y mis hermanos tienen piel morena y mi piel es blanca, es raro ya que de pequeña mi piel era mas oscura pero cuando cumplí 14 mi piel se puso pálida, todos creyeron que era una enfermedad pero raramente mis padres no les importo mi cambio de piel. Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, me coloque mis audífonos y puse mi mp3 escuchando la canción Never say Never de Justin Bieber, digo no es que sea muy fan de él pero me gusta su música. A los pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste! Antes de irse dejen un review para saber que les gusto :) gracias!**_


	2. Forks

_**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, solo Adeline y otros personajes me pertenecen y la trama es mia! :)**_

* * *

Pov. Adeline

Desperté gracias a la voz del piloto que decía que pronto aterrizaríamos y que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, guarde mi mp3 y me abroche el cinturón, al cabo de unos minutos sentí que el avión descendía a tierra. Me aferre al asiento ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los aviones, después de unos minutos el piloto dijo que ya podíamos salir del avión, tome mi bolso y Salí del avión, busque mis maletas y cuando las encontré, las agarre y me dispuse a salir del aeropuerto. Al salir del aeropuerto sentí que se congelaban mis huesos, no estaba acostumbrada al frio, bueno vivía en Londres y ahí nevaba, pero aquí en Forks no era nada comparado con Londres, me puse mi chaqueta y camine por las calles de Forks, pare en una estación de gas y agarre un mapa de Forks, mis padres habían dicho que mi supuesto padre vivía aquí, así que debería tener una casa, pero, ¿Cuál sería? Camine por un rato hasta que vi una pequeña tienda de ropa, entre y con el dinero que tenía compre una bufanda, unos guantes y un lindo gorro de lana, pague lo que compre, pero antes de salir se me vino una idea a la mente, me acerque a la encargada de la tienda.

― Disculpe, ¿me podría ayudar en algo? — pregunte amablemente a la encargada que debía tener unos 20 años

― Claro, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

― Es que quería saber si usted sabe donde vivía un señor llamado…—busque en mi bolso mi partilla de nacimiento y cuando la encontré la leí— Ian Anderson

― ¿Ian Anderson? — pregunto pensativa— No, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, perdón

― Ok, gracias de todas formas— murmure decepcionada

― ¡Espera! — grito antes de que yo saliera de la tienda, me voltee confusa y la vi sonreír, como que habiendo recordado algo— ¡Anderson!, hay una casa que está a cinco cuadras de aquí que tiene el buzón de correo con ese apellido, deja te muestro donde queda— agarro mi mapa, y me enseño la ruta, estaba a cinco cuadras unas no muy largas de aquí.

― Gracias, muchísimas gracias— la abrase con felicidad

― De nada— dijo amablemente— oye, ¿tú eres algún pariente del antiguo dueño?

― Mmmmm algo así— respondí con duda, ella solo me dio una sonrisa amable— Adiós

― Adiós, y suerte

Salí de la tienda y me puse los guantes y el gorro, camine unos cuantos minutos y vi que me acercaba a un barrio con muchas casas sencillas pero muy lindas. Camine unos veinte minutos y pare al ver el buzón de correo que decía Anderson. Mire fijamente la casa, era muy linda, camine lentamente, subí los tres escalones, y efectivamente esta era la casa de mi padre, no sé cómo lo sabía, pero tenía una corazonada de que esta era. Gire la perilla de la puerta y estaba cerrada, bufe molesta, por supuesto que debía estar cerrada, nadie viví ahí, recosté mi cabeza en la puerta y se me ocurrió una idea, si era hermano de mi madre, debía guardar una llave de repuesto en algún lado, busque dentro de las plantas, debajo de las sillas que había afuera pero no encontraba nada, y claro, la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada, bufe cansada, fije mi vista en los vecinos, tenían las luces encendidas, ¿Por qué aquí no estaban las luces encendidas?, ah claro nadie vivía aquí, que tonta que soy, creo que el viaje y el estrés están surtiendo efecto, busque con mi última esperanza debajo de la alfombra de la entrada, y gracias al cielo que ahí había una llave, la agarre y la introduje en la perilla y esta abrió, salte de felicidad. Agarre mis cosas y entre, cerré la puerta, todo estaba en tiniebla. Deje mis cosas en la entrada y busque el prendedor de luz, cuando al fin lo encontré encendí la luz, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, digo ya que todo estaba puro polvo. Fui a la cocina y encendí la luz, busque entre los armarios algún producto para limpiar, agarre una escoba y un trapeador, y me dispuse a limpiar toda la casa. Veinte minutos después la casa estaba en orden, la verdad era muy acogedora y tenía todo lo necesario, una pequeña sala con un televisor, una cocina lo bastante grande para que una persona cocinara y un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, subí por las escaleras al segundo piso con el trapeador y la escoba a mano, encendí las luces del pasillo, habían dos puertas entre a la primera y había un cuarto de un buen tamaño, encendí la luz para poder ver mejor y el cuarto tenía una cama, al lado dos mesitas de noche con una lámpara en cada una, un armario de no tan grande ni tan pequeño, una mesita con una computadora antigua y una silla, al fondo del cuarto había una puerta, entre y encendí la luz, era un baño, con un inodoro y un espejo de cuerpo completo, con mucha dificultad saque el espejo de cuerpo completo y lo puse al lado del armario, limpie el cuarto y el baño en pocos minutos, Salí y baje las escaleras a buscar mis cosas, subí las escaleras ya con mis cosas en manos y entre al cuarto, saque mi ropa y la metí al armario, mi cepillo de dientes, cremas y perfumes lo puse en el baño, mi mp3, pasaporte, celular y un libro que traía en la mochila, lo puse en la mesa al lado de la computadora, baje las escaleras a la cocina y busque si había algo de comer, no encontré nada, mi estomago rugió de hambre, di un brinco al escuchar el timbre, me acerque cuidadosamente y por la ventana que había al lado de la puerta divise a una pareja de ancianos, que venían junto a una pequeña niña de siete años, suspire aliviada y abrí la puerta.

― Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece? —dije amablemente

― Hola, al parecer eres nueva en el vecindario, somos Paula y Tomas, tus vecinos y esta pequeña de aquí es nuestra nieta Tami— dijo la ancianita cariñosamente, vi a la niña y ella me dio una sonrisa divertida y amable— bueno, Tami estaba jugando en la calle y nos dijo que miro una chica caminar hacia esta casa, la miramos raro y miramos que las luces estaban encendidas, así que como muestra de bienvenida te trajimos esto— me enseño un plato que traía en la mano, lo cual olía delicioso, lo agarre amablemente

― Muchísimas gracias— murmure apenada

― Toma— dijo la pequeña niña, la verdad era muy dulce, era pelo rubio y lo llevaba en dos coletas, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba un pantalón, con unas botitas y un suéter de gatitos

― Gracias Tami— le dije ya que me había regalado una paleta

― Si quieres o necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo a nosotros— dijo Tomas muy amable, yo solo asentí— una pregunta, ¿tú eras algún pariente del que vivía aquí?

― Algo así— murmure nerviosa

― Si es que tienes cierto parecido

― ¿Ustedes conocían al antiguo dueño?

― Dueños querrás decir, Por supuesto, Ian y Jessica, eran muy dulces y unas buenas personas

― ¿Podrían platicarme acerca de ellos?

― Claro, pero ahora no ya que debes estar muy cansada por el viaje, así que mañana vendremos por la tarde

― Gracias, en serio muchas gracias

― De nada cariño— dijo cariñosamente Paula, se despidieron y se fueron a su casa que quedaba enfrente de la mía.

Suspire aliviada ya que podría obtener información sobre mi supuesto padre, claro lo raro es que dijeron que vivía con una tal Jessica, recordé que ese era el nombre de mi madre biológica. Entre a la casa y fui al comedor, la comida que me habían traído era pollo con ensalada y pan, agarre un vaso con agua y me dispuse a comer.

Después de haber comido lave el plato y lo puse con cuidado en la mesa, y el vaso lo deje en el estante de la cocina, cerré la puerta de enfrente y la trasera, apague las luces y solo deje una de afuera, cerré las cortinas y subí las escaleras, antes de entrar al cuarto, recordé que no había visto que había en la última puerta del pasillo, camine hasta ella y subí unos escalones, abrí la puerta y era una escalera muy grande que iba hasta el patio trasero, cerré la puerta con seguro, ya mañana averiguaría mas. Me fui al cuarto y me di una corta ducha, me puse mi pijama y me amarre el pelo en una cola alta, apague las luces y cerré la cortina de la ventana, puse la alarma en mi celular, me acosté en la cama y rápidamente el sueño me venció.

Escuche la canción Where Have You Been de Rihanna, me moví perezosamente en la cama, agarre el celular de la mesita de noche y vi que eran las ocho de la mañana, pensé que todo era una cruel pesadilla, pero era la cruel realidad, me pare de la cama perezosamente y me metí a la ducha, el agua estaba tibia así que me relaje un poco, busque y lo único que pude encontrar era un viejo Shampoo, lo agarre y me lo eche en todo el cuerpo ya que no había jabón, nota mental comprar Shampoo y jabón de baño, Salí de la ducha con mi toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y otra en el pelo, busque mi ropa en el armario, me seque el cuerpo, me puse mi ropa interior y después me puse un jean, una camisa crema y un suéter celeste junto con la bufanda crema que compre, seque mi cabello, lo peine y le eche mi crema de vainilla, lo deje suelto, me puse unos tenis negros y Salí del cuarto, fui a la ultima puerta del pasillo y la abrí, baje estas escaleras y en medio de ellas había como una especie de mini balcón, con una pequeña mesa para dos personas, baje lo que quedaba de escalones y era el patio, camine y la vista era muy linda, el patio trasero tenia unos pocos árboles y unas sillas de exterior, un poco mas allá había una especie de bosque, era mejor que no entrara allí, entre de nuevo a la casa por la escalera. Me fui de nuevo a la habitación y agarre mi celular, mire que no tenía mucha carga, busque el cargador del celular, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, claro de echo que lo deje en Volterra, suspire tristemente y pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos silenciosamente, deje mi celular en su lugar y seque mis lagrimas, busque debajo de la cama para ver si tal vez ahí lo había dejado pero no había nada, en cambio había un despertador, así que lo agarre y le puse en la mesita de noche, después le compraría baterías. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, escuche que tocaban el timbre, me acerque y abrí. En la entrada estaba Paula y Tomas sonriéndome amablemente.

― Hola cariño, me preguntaba, ya que eres nueva aquí, si nos querías acompañar al supermercado, íbamos a comprar unas cosas para la casa, ¿quisieras acompañarnos? — pregunto cariñosamente Paula, en verdad le estaba agarrando mucho cariño, me recordaba a mi abuela

― Si, gracias, pasen— los deje entrar y cerré la puerta— si gustan siéntense, yo volveré pronto— ellos se sentaron en los sillones y yo subí rápidamente las escaleras, fui directo a mi cuarto y agarre mi bolso, y ahí metí dinero, las llaves de la casa y mi brillo. Agarre mis guantes y mi chaqueta. Baje las escaleras y les hice unas señas para que nos fuéramos, salimos de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Caminamos hasta la casa de Paula y Tomas, y ahí enfrente había un carro, de los clásicos, Tomas entro al lado del piloto, Paula del copiloto y yo en la parte de atrás.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos al supermercado, Tomas estaciono el carro, y los tres nos bajamos y entramos, Paula y yo agarramos un carrito y fuimos a comprar lo necesario. Yo compre algunas cosas para comer, pollo, vegetales, fruta, espagueti, carne, y otras cosas, también compre algunos chocolates y golosinas, gracias al cielo tenían mi Shampoo preferido de vainilla y jabón de vainilla, tenía una rara obsesión con el olor a vainilla, compre lo necesario y fuimos a caja a facturar. Después de comprar todas las cosas un trabajador del supermercado nos ayudo a llevar las bolsas al carro, luego de darle las gracias, nos fuimos de vuelta a casa. Al llegar les ayude con las bolsas a Paula y Tomas, y yo me fui a mi casa con las mías. Puse todo la comida y demás cosas en su lugar, como era ya medio día, me puse a preparar el almuerzo algo sencillo, espaguetis, arroz y ensalada, hice un jugo de naranja y listo, un almuerzo para una persona, comí en el comedor. Luego de comer lave los platos, y fui a la sala encendí la televisión y me puse a ver una pelicula, me estaba quedando dormida cuando tocaron el timbre, bufe molesta y apague el televisor, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, era Paula la que se encontraba en la puerta, le sonreí amablemente y la deje pasar.

― ¿Cómo estas cariño? — dijo cariñosamente

― Bien, ¿y usted?

― Bien, bueno estaba aquí ya que te prometí que vendría y te contaría sobre los dueños anteriores, Ian y Jessica, si mal no recuerdo

― Si, vamos al patio trasero para platicar mejor— dicho esto nos dirigimos al patio trasero, nos sentamos en las sillas que había ahí fuera, hice dos tazas de té y nos la bebimos en silencio, pusimos las tazas en la mesita que había afuera

― Ok, antes de contarte sobre los antiguos dueños, ¿Qué eras exactamente de ellos? —pegunto mirándome fijamente, yo solo agache la mirada

― Era su hija— murmure bajito, subí la cabeza y ella me dio una sonrisa de compresión

― Si, lo intuía

― ¿Qué?

― Te pareces mucho a Ian y Jessica— dijo simplemente, yo la mire interrogadoramente— te contare lo que se sobre ellos— asentí enérgicamente y ella me dio una sonrisa cariñosa, estaba pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo— hace 15 años yo vivía con Tomas en nuestra casa, esta casa estaba en venta, era muy linda, un día una pareja llego, el era muy apuesto tendría unos 19 años, alto, piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, la chica tendría unos 18 años, pelo castaño, y unos lindos ojos café igual a los tuyos, Tomas y yo le dimos la bienvenida, supimos que sus nombres era Ian y Jessica, ella estaba embarazada tenía un mes, le ayudamos en todo ya que nos contaron que escaparon de sus padres, la verdad yo no me lo creí mucho, Tomas tiene un pequeña tienda y le dio un trabajo a Ian, y Jessica me ayudaba con la limpieza en mi casa y le pagaba para ayudarla con los gastos y todo eso, cuando ella tenía 8 meses de embarazo me conto lo sucedido, al parecer ella vivía en Volterra y quedo huérfana, una familia llama Vulturi la adopto, conoció a Ian, el viajo ahí porque era fotógrafo y le interesaba mucho ir ahí, se conocieron y se enamoraron pero por problemas con la familia de Jessica y algunos tipos que perseguían a Ian se mudaron aquí, yo solo les di mi apoyo, cuando Jessica dio a luz era una hermosa niña, la llamaron Adeline. Una noche, exactamente una semana después de que la bebe naciera, Tomas y yo nos levantamos asustados ya que escuchamos unos ruidos y una camioneta proveniente de la casa de Ian y Jessica, preocupados fuimos donde ellos, tocamos la puerta casi por media hora, ellos tenían una llave de repuesto debajo de la alfombra, entramos y miramos que estaba hecho un desorden, llamamos a la policía, y ellos investigaron por meses pero jamás los volvimos a ver, arregle su casa y saque sus cosas personales y las guarde en el sótano, puse la llave de nuevo debajo de la alfombra, con una esperanza de que ellos regresaran pero nunca lo hicieron. Cuando Tami nos dijo que había alguien viviendo aquí nos sorprendimos y mas cuando te miramos porque eres una combinación exacta de ellos dos —termino el relato, yo a estas alturas tenia lagrimas, ella me abrazo consolándome, llore en silencio por unos minutos, me limpie las lagrimas y me separe de ella

― Yo la verdad es que no sabía que ellos eran mis padres, vivía con la hermana de Ian, ella y su esposo me criaron como su hija, yo no sabía nada, yo pensaba que ellos eran mis padres, pero fuimos a Volterra por mi cumpleaños y me entere de todo, a mis padres o tíos los mataron junto con mis hermanos o primos, escape y creo que ahora esas personas me van a seguir para matarme— murmure nerviosa, le conté en parte la verdad claro omitiendo lo de los vampiros y eso, platicamos por media hora acerca de muchas cosas, le dije que mi cumpleaños seria entre una semana, exactamente el 15 de Agosto, y ella me dijo que en efectivo yo era la hija de Ian y Jessica, yo solo le di la razón

― ¿Y no piensas seguir estudiando? — me pregunto Paula después de un rato

― La verdad nunca pensé sobre ello hasta ahora

― Pues deberías seguir estudiando, hacer como si nada paso, retomar tu vida, una nueva vida

― Yo…No lo se

― Te ayudare con los gastos del colegio por eso no te preocupes

― Yo...ha…bueno…no se— murmure nerviosa, nunca se me vino a la cabeza volver a estudiar, pero no podía dejar mis estudios a un lado, suspire— está bien, estudiare otra ves

― Me alegro que dijeras eso, bueno te comprare lo necesario y de paso te inscribiré en el instituto de Forks cariño— dijo animadamente, yo solo le sonreí en respuesta, nos despedimos y se fue a comprar lo necesario y a inscribirme al colegio.

Después de un rato decidí ir al cuarto, fui al baño pero al salir mire que en la parte arriba había una cuerda, la agarre y la jale, de ahí salieron unas escaleras, subí con una linterna a mano, estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada, encendí la luz y habían muchas cosas y muchas cajas, abrí una de ellas y en esta había ropa algo antigua, abrí otra en esta habían unas fotos, agarre una y había una hermosa bebe envuelta en una sabanita rosada, la puse a mi costado, en otra había una chica de unos 18 años sentada en la parte trasera de la casa con una bebe, en otra estaba la misma chica pero esta vez en la puerta de la casa, con una pansa de unos 7 meses, en otra estaba la misma chica pero dándose un pequeño beso con un chico, se miraban muy enamorados, caí en cuenta que él era Ian, ya que mi madre en su casa tenía una foto donde salía con su hermano Ian, y vi que era el mismo chico, claro el debe ser y ella debe ser Jessica mis padres biológicos, lagrimas de felicidad salían por mis ojos, ya que al fin sabia quienes eran mis padres biológicos, ósea que la bebe debía ser yo. Luego de llorar un rato agarre las fotos que había visto, y vi que en el fondo del sótano había una especie de cuna, me acerque y en efecto era una cuna blanca, adentro había un peluche de felpa en forma de perrito lo agarre cariñosamente, y Salí del sótano, puse el peluche en mi cama, baje las escaleras y puse las fotos en unos marcos que encontré, y los coloque en una repisa de la sala, menos en la que salían mis verdaderos padres dándose un beso, esa la puse en mi habitación.

Luego de unas pocas horas, Paula y Tomas vinieron a mi casa, Paula me ayudo a hacer la cena y comimos los tres.

― Cariño, ya te inscribí en el instituto y mañana mismo comienzas, Tomas te llevara y te traerá—me informo Paula, yo solo asentí

― Quería proponerte de que después del colegio, claro luego de que vengas a tu casa y almuerces, trabajes medio tiempo en mi tienda —me propuso Tomas amablemente

― Sí, claro me encantaría— le dije alegre, ya que eso me ayudaría con los gastos de la casa, los abrace a los dos— muchas gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mi

― No hay de que cariño, siempre estaremos aquí para ti— murmuro cariñosamente Paula, yo solo la abrace en muestra de agradecimiento.

Luego de cenar, Paula me dio los cuadernos, lápices y otros materiales para ir al colegio, guarde todo esto en mi mochila celeste, suspire, ya que mañana iría al colegio, y no sabía que me esperaba. Puse la alarma a las 5 y 30 de la mañana, luego cepille mis dientes, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, abrazando a mi peluche. Me dormí en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el 2do capitulo! :) no sean malitos y dejenme un review para saber que les gusto o no! :3**


End file.
